


Theo's Heart

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Theo, Fatherhood, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love, M/M, Protective Liam, Protective Theo, Secret Crush, Slow Burn, gay kiss, unplanned fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Theo Raeken is the coach at Beacon Hill's High School. He is in a fog of his own mind and wants a change in his life. One day he comes home to an unexpected surprise.





	1. You ARE The Father

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to any of these characters from the Teen Wolf Fandom.

Beacon Hills has been quiet since the Anuk-Ite attack 8 years ago. While some were off in college, others stayed more local. Liam, Mason, Corey, Scott, Malia, and Theo all stayed in Beacon Hills. Scott and Malia are nauseatingly in love. Malia is second in command in the pack. Mason and Corey have taken over the Jungle and manage it. Liam is a history teacher at Beacon Hills High School. As for Theo….well….you know his story. He rose from hell, finally joined the pack, and now is Coach Raeken.

“Hey Coach, are we done for the day?” One player said.

“Yeah man. We’ve been running drills for hours!” Another said.

 _Sigh._ “Hit the showers, I’ll see you all next week. Stay out of trouble this weekend!” Theo said. These boys will be the death of him. They haven’t won a game all season. The kids on the team are just not good.

Theo feels like nothing can go his way. His team sucks, His love life….well he thought he had love….but the other guy doesn’t feel the same way. And what makes it worse is that he has to see him every damn day.

“Hey Theo, how’s the team looking?” Liam fucking Dunbar asked.

“No better than they have been all year.” Theo sighed.

“Have a good one.” Liam said walking away.

That boy does things to him. When the Hunters were everywhere, they almost had a moment. They were so fucking close to kissing, but Theo chickened out. Theo feels that Liam is too nice for him. There was one date….but neither of them ever talk about it, it was a disaster. It kills him seeing him every day. He wears tightly fitted shirts and a tie and skinny dress pants. When did they even start making dress pants like that!

Since Liam brought him back from Hell using Kira’s sword, who still has not been seen and everyone doubts is coming back, he have felt a connection with Liam.

As he drive home, his mind is empty. It will be the same thing. Home, dinner, tv, shower, bed. One day it will change. Theo groaned. He parked his car and went into his apartment. He started to open his door when his neighbor opened her door.

“Oh, Theo!” The older woman said.

“Hi Mrs. Davison, how are you? Theo asked.

“I’m….okay. Theo, you uhhh had a delivery earlier.” She said.

“Oh, did you sign for it?” Theo replied.

“Well….” She walked away and brought out a basket and Theo saw a baby inside of it. “There was this note in it.”

Theo opened the envelope. _I tracked your scent. We met in the woods a little over a year ago. I can’t take care of her anymore. Give her a good life. Her name is Mollie. Born: February 14th, 2023._ “Mollie? Wait….does this mean…..” He started to panic.

“Theo….is this your daughter?” She asked.

“I….I guess so.” Theo suddenly had memories flowing back to him. Over a year ago he was in wolf form running through the woods. He was feeling horny and ran into another wolf. They smell radiated off the wolf and they fucked in wolf form. Theo hadn’t thought anything of it, he figured it was just another wolf and nothing would come from it. He picked her up from the basket. “Hi Mollie. I guess I’m your father.” Mollie cooed back at Theo.

“Are you going to be okay?” Mrs. Davison asked.

“I - I think so.” Theo said. He grabbed the basket and went inside. He gently placed Mollie back in the basket and took out his phone. _Liam? Scott? Who do I call?_ Theo usually went with hit gut instinct. He hit sent.

“Hello?” Liam asked.

“Liam. Are you home….wait….are you free? I can’t leave….” Theo said.

Liam could tell something was wrong in Theo’s voice. “Theo, what’s going on?” They were still good friends and Liam wanted to help.

“Please, just come over.” Theo pleaded.

“Okay, be there soon. Bye.” Liam responded.

Theo paced in his apartment. So many questions raced into his mind. He didn’t know how he was going to take care of a baby on coach’s salary. His small studio apartment won’t be a suitable living environment. 10 minutes passed and Liam buzzed in from downstairs. Theo pressed the button to let him in and met him outside of his door.

Theo looked white as a ghost. “Theo, what’s going on?” Before Theo could say anything, Mollie let out a cry. “ ….is that a baby?”

Theo sighed and opened the door. He walked over to the basket and picked her up.“This is Mollie, my….daughter.”

Liam looked in disbelief. “Your? She’s? And your? But you’re! What is happening?!” Liam was at a loss for words.

“Little Wolf I have just as many questions as you do.” Theo replied.

Liam let out a small growl. “I thought we were done with that nickname.” Theo glared at him. “Well, what are you going to do?

“I. Don’t. Know.” Theo said lightly bouncing the baby up and down. “I don’t know shit about raising a baby.”

“Language! And Theo put your hand there to support her.” Liam said.

“You know a lot about babies….” Theo noted.

“Well, my parents are doctors. I would sometimes go with them to work and picked up on some things.” Liam said. There was a moment of silence and then Liam looked as if a cartoon light bulb went off over his head. “Wait! Theo, wait here I will be back.” He ran out of the apartment.

He looked at Mollie who had a confused look on her face. “ ….well that’s dad’s friend Liam. He is….interesting and kind of a dork, but your dad is hopelessly in love with him. He can be really sweet and has a cute smile.” Mollie smiled at him. Theo was filled with glee. “Oh almost as cute as yours sweet girl!” Theo said in a baby voice. He then snapped himself back to reality. “Oh my gosh, I’m turning into a baby crazed parent.”

Theo sat on the couch and Mollie fell asleep on his chest. “Hmmm. Maybe raising a kid isn’t too bad.” Theo felt at peace holding her. He looked at her and things just felt right.

 _Buzz._ Liam was back. Theo slowly got up to let him into the building and when he opened the door Liam was there with his mother. “Oh hi Dr. Geyer. Liam. What’s up?”

“Liam told me about your daughter.” Dr. Geyer said walking over to him. “May I?” She held out her hands.

“Of course.” Theo said handing her over.

“So, do you know the mother?” She asked.

“Uh, no….she knew me apparently though. I don’t recall.” Theo replied.

“She has your eyes.” Liam noted. “I - I mean I think.” Liam stumbled on his words trying not to really show that he cared too much.

“Theo, what’s your plan?” Dr. Geyer.

“I really don’t know. I just got home and she was here.” Theo began. “I never thought about kids before, but now seeing her….I want to protect her.”

Dr. Geyer smiled. “Then it’s settled. Theo, you will move in with us and we will help you raise her.”

“What?!” Theo and Liam said in unison.

“Well we have an extra room that you two could have. Oh! Or we could turn it into a nursery! Theo and Liam, you guys can be roommates! Liam, your room is rather big. We can move your things into our place, Theo.” Dr. Geyer said.

Theo began to tear up. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Oh, I know, but I want to. You are Liam’s friend.” She said hugging Theo. “Plus selfishly, I’ve always wanted a daughter. Can I be Auntie Jenna?”

“Of course! Are you okay with that Liam?” Theo asked.

“I mean, I don’t really have a choice, but she’s right. We are here for you, Theo.” Liam smiled. “And you Mollie.” Liam said in a baby voice.

Theo smiled ear to ear. His life was about to change drastically.


	2. Moving Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo moves in with Liam and his family.

Everyone was at Theo’s apartment to help move Theo out. That is everyone except for Jenna and Mollie. Jenna had gotten an old crib from a neighbor and begun turning the guest bedroom into a nursery fit for a queen. Theo knew Jenna would do anything and everything for her. 

“Liam be careful!” Theo barked. 

“They are just plastic cups, Theo!” Liam barked back.

“They are important!” He replied.

“When are they just going to date?” Malia asked pulling Scott aside. 

“Not soon enough. At least now they are under the same roof.” Scott replied.

“And the same room.” Malia added. 

Mason approached. “Are you guys saying what Corey and I said?”

“Probably.” Scott laughed.

“Those two are so in love.” Corey said. 

“Who put my deodorant with my clothes?” Theo bellowed.

“Theo. They have their caps on them. AND THERE ARE TWO BOTTLES. THEY DO NOT NEED THEIR OWN BOX!” Liam yelled.

“Then put them in a bag!” Theo yelled back. 

Liam growled, pulled them out and threw them in a Walmart bag. “Here you fucking go!” Liam stormed out and went to the U-Haul.

“Thanks Little Wolf.” Theo said sarcastically. 

Scott walked over to Theo. “So are you ready for all of this? Are you okay with it?” 

“Yeah, I am really grateful for their help. I can’t really say no to being a father when my daughter is already here.” Theo replied.

“I meant….the Liam thing….” Scott’s voice trailed off.

Theo raised an eyebrow. “Wh - What Liam thing?”

Scott laughed and put his arm on Theo’s shoulder. “Theo, I don’t need my werewolf senses to see that you two are definitely in love with each other.” 

Scott walked away leaving Theo puzzled. While he had been in love with Liam for years, but there never really seemed to be any reciprocation of feelings. The u-haul and the cars were packed, Theo turned his keys in to his landlord, and everyone headed off to Liam’s house. 

Theo walked in and Jenna was playing with Mollie. “Look, Mollie! Your daddy’s home!”

“Hey baby girl!” Theo’s face lit up holding her. 

“Liam, she needs some time with her dad, can you bring the boxes to you guys’ room please sweetie?” She asked. Liam scoffed and then went outside. “Thank you, Liam! I owe you one.”

“Yes, thank you Little Wolf!” Theo yelled out sarcastically. He began to bounce Mollie. “How was my little girl?” 

“She definitely missed her dad.” Jenna said. “She kept looking around and making a ‘d’ sound.”

Theo gasped. “Can you say dada? Come on! Dada!”

“She still might be a bit young for that still, Theo.” Jenna said. 

After a little while, Liam was done unloading the boxes and stayed in their room. “Jenna, can you watch Mollie? I want to go talk to Liam. Make sure he is okay. This is a big change for him too.”

“I will watch her any time!” Theo knew Jenna always wanted another kid, in particularly a daughter.

Theo walked upstairs slowly and listened. Liam’s heartbeat was surprisingly calm, however his heartbeat wasn’t coming from their room. Liam was in Mollie’s new room. “Liam?”

Liam gasped. “I - I didn’t hear you come up.”

“I wanted to talk to you. Are you okay? I know I gave you a hard time, but I really appreciate it. Hopefully this will be a good thing?” Theo said.

Liam looked outside. “It’s fine, Theo. I” Liam began to say something. “Never mind.” Liam stormed out.

Theo stood there, hoping Liam would come back. He knew this would make the rest of the night awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment your thoughts!


	3. A Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is learning that babies need constant care, especially late at night.

Mollie could be heart crying from the other room. “Ugh it’s 3:30 in the morning.” Theo rolled over all groggy. 

“You’re telling me.” Liam said. Theo gasped and saw Liam, staring straight up at the ceiling. “You slept through her fit at 1.”

“Oh….sorry.” Theo said.

“No worries. She was hungry.” Liam said, still not looking at Theo.

Theo got out of bed and went to Mollie. “Okay sweet girl. Hey, hello! It’s me, your dada. Did Liam come help you earlier? Yes he did. Your dad was bad and sleeping, I’m sorry. We are so lucky they let us in here, yes we are!” Theo realized he was monologuing in baby talk while he bounced her and patted her back. “You must be tired too. I know I am. Can I tell you a secret? I have tried to steady my heartbeat all day. Liam is a great friend, but living here….it’s going to be tough. I’ve loved him for 8 years. 8 years….I should have moved on, but I can’t and I don’t know why. You know you’re a great listener!” Theo looked at his daughter who was now asleep and drooling on his chest. “Thank God.” He said quietly. He got up and ever so gently put her back in her crib. He went back to his bed.

He walked into his room and saw Liam still just staring at the ceiling. Theo got a hand towel to wash off his chest and went back to bed. “You know I don’t hate you, right?”

Theo sat up. “Gasp! It speaks!” Liam threw his pillow at Theo. “Thanks I needed another one.”

“I’m serious, Theo. I’m trying to be nice here.” Liam responded.

“I’m sorry.” Theo said tossing Liam’s pillow back to him.

“When you my mom offered you both our place, I was confused. You and I have had a lot of ups and downs, and now we are here raising your daughter with you.” Liam began. “It’s just….it was a lot to take in.” 

“I know, Liam, but I hope you know how much I appreciate it.” Theo said.

“I’m here for you. We seem to always be there for each other.” Liam said.

“Yeah….it guess it started….oh….” Theo’s voice trailed off.

“When you tried to get me to kill Scott?” Liam asked.

“I was going to try to avoid that. I’ve changed a lot since then!” Theo protested.

“I know, I’m just busting your balls.” Liam laughed. “I made a big choice bringing you back from Hell. Now, I made a big choice having you here living with me and my family. I don’t regret either of those choices.” 

“Thank you, Liam.” Theo said. “You changed my life. Twice. If not more than that.”

The boys smiled at each other. “So do you know  _ anything  _ about her mother?” Liam asked. 

“Sometimes when I fully shift, the wolf in me takes over and I blackout. I remember fragments, but not really no. I may never know.” He said.

“Will Mollie be a werecoyote too?” Liam asked.

Theo’s eyes went wide. “Oh shit. I have no idea.” 

“We can talk to Deaton about it some time.” Liam said.

Theo yawned. “Yeah he would be the best one for that.” 

“Maybe she will be a cute puppy or something!” Liam said.

“Or….she will take after the old me and become a killing machine….” Theo responded.

“We won’t let that happen. We can help her control the shift and she will be part of the pack.” Liam said back quickly to try to ease Theo’s mind.

“Maybe.” Theo said struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Who knows what will happen?” Liam said.

“Yeah who knows….” Theo said, his voice trailing off.

Liam noticed Theo passed out. He smiled at how content Theo looked. “I have a secret too.” He said quietly. Under Liam’s pillow, he pulled the baby monitor out. “It’s been 8 years for me too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and leave kudos :)


	4. Baby Shower!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Mollie spend the day together and there's a little (big) surprise. Or a few.

A week had passed and the new “family” started to adjust to each other’s antics. Theo and Liam shared a bathroom and had mostly figured out a good schedule. Everyone was adjusting to a baby in the house. Theo adjusted to life as a father.

Theo woke up and thought about how quiet it was. He got up and Mollie’s crib was empty. This wasn’t out of the ordinary. Jenna often woke up first to take care of her in the morning.

“Hey there cutie!” Theo said.

“Well hello to you too.” Jenna laughed. Theo looked confused. “Oh I know you meant Mollie.” 

Theo laughed. “Oh….we need some more peas. Mollie love those. Maybe her and I can go to the store?”

Jenna raised an eyebrow. “Why not? Here take some money, I need some things too.” She got out a pad of paper and created a list. “Plus you can try the baby strap.” She ran and got it. “Just put this on you and you can carry Mollie on your chest as you shop.” Theo looked at it skeptically. “Welcome to fatherhood.”

Theo laughed. He ran upstairs and got ready. He strapped Mollie in her carseat and drove to the store. He knew he had to couldn’t blare his music like he used to. He played his music low. He looked and he saw Mollie drifting to sleep in her seat. When they got to the store Theo got the carrier on his chest and was ready. This was the first time he went shopping with Mollie. “We can do this!” He said to her.

Theo walked in and grabbed a cart. “Let’s see this list….” Theo said walking down the aisle. “Umm….where will I find….” Theo felt lost. He has shopped at this store plenty of times, but for some reason he could not remember where anything was. He stopped freaking out for a second and realized he was by the baby food. “At least I can get this.” He grabbed Mollie’s food and put it in the cart.

“Oh my goodness! She is the cutest baby!” A woman said to Theo.

“Uh - Thanks….” Theo was taken a little off guard.

“What’s her name?” She asked.

“Mollie.” Theo replied.

“Well, hi there Mollie! I’m Alex” She said. “Nice to meet you and your dad, I take it?”

“Yes I am.” Theo said proudly.

“And her mother?” Alex asked in a strange tone.

“Oh uhhhh….” Theo hadn’t really been prepared for this question to strangers. “She’s out 

of the picture.” 

The girl’s face lit up and she twirled her hair. “Oh really? That must be hard.”

Theo realized the girl was more interested in him than his daughter. Then he had an idea. “Yeah, luckily my  _ boyfriend _ and his family have been really supportive!”

The girl’s jaw dropped. “Oh, well I’m happy for you! Have a great day!” Alex said scurrying away.

“Don’t tell Liam I said that, okay?” Theo laughed shaking Mollie’s hand. Theo continued shopping and about 3 other women tried to hit on him. “Yeah, Mollie I think it’s time to go.” 

Theo and Mollie finished the list and got in line. “Good afternoon, welcome to -” The cashier stopped talking when he saw Theo.

“Are you okay?” Theo asied.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, sorry. You’re just….I haven’t seen you before!” He chuckled. “I’m Michael, but my friends call me Mikey.” 

“Hi Mikey, I’m Theo and this is my daughter Mollie.” Theo said waving her hand.

“Oh, hello!” Mikey said. “You two are so cute.”

Theo blushed a little. “You’re pretty cute yourself.” He winked at Mikey. 

“This is a shot in the dark, but can I give you my number? Maybe we can get dinner some time?” Mikey asked.

Theo was taken off guard. He really hadn’t seen anyone in a long time. Since Liam, well unless you count Mollie’ mother. “Sure, why not.” He handed Mikey his phone and he put his information in it. 

“I’ll text you when I’m off work and we can make plans.” Mikey said.

“Sounds good.” Theo replied.

“That will be $85.67.” Mikey responded.

“Damn. Pretty steep for a phone number there Mikey.” Theo laughed.

Mikey laughed as well, “Talk to you soon.” 

Theo and Mollie left the store and loaded the groceries in the car. Theo began putting Mollie in her car seat and he couldn’t help but think Mollie gave him a disappointed look. “What? It’s not like Liam and I are dating! We just moved to ‘i don’t hate you’ level. Maybe your dad needs to put himself out there.” 

As Theo approached the house he had a weird feeling. The house was dark, but he could hear multiple heartbeats. He grabbed Mollie and all of the bags and approached cautiously. This couldn’t be hunters, no one had heard from them in years. He slowly opened the door. 

“SURPRISE!” Everyone screamed. There they all were, the entire pack with a banner that read IT’S A GIRL. The pack had thrown a surprise baby shower for Theo and Mollie.

“I know she’s already here, but I think it’s never too late to celebrate.” Jenna said. “Plus, I gave you one gift early and it seems like you two have taken a liking to it.” She noticed Mollie looking very cozy against Theo’s chest. 

Theo smiled. “It does feel nice and let’s me use both my hands.” 

Theo loved that the entire pack came out to support them. There were so many gifts for both Theo and Mollie. Lydia got Theo an at home spa treatment. Essential oils, bubble bath liquid, epsom salt, and much more. Scott and Malia were the ones who went all out. They got clothes that had Mollie set until she was 3 years old, a little play area for inside, and a swing set to put outside. Stiles was an ass and got a leash “for when she turns.” Derek hit him and apologized not knowing Stiles had planned that. He had given Theo a gift card from him and Stiles. They were all showing their love and support. Theo was moved and wanted to cry. 

“Theo?” Liam asked. “I have something for you and Mollie, but I want to give it to you in private.”

“Awww, is Little Wolf afraid of showing his emotions?” Theo said.

“Shut up.” He growled back. The two boys went into another room. “This one is for Mollie.” He handed Theo a box. He opened it and saw a charm bracelet. “I know it’s too big for her now, but hopefully one day she can wear it. It has a triskelion charm and a wolf charm on it.” 

Theo was choked up. “It’s beautiful, Liam. Thank you.” 

“And your gift….” Liam pulled out another box. Theo opened it and saw a silver 

necklace. “Let me explain, this necklace is made of the broken sword parts from Kira’s sword. The one I used to bring you back from Hell. It’s a reminder of your fresh start and how far you have come.”

Theo was speechless. “Wait, did you make both of these?”

“It was no sweat. I found a place that taught me how to do it and I thought they would be the perfect gifts.” Liam responded.

“Liam, out of everything that has happened today, these are the most thoughtful and best gifts.” Theo hugged Liam thanking him. 

“I know it’s been tense, but I wanted to show you I care about you and Mollie.” Liam said to him. 

“You made my day.” Theo said. The two boys returned to the party.

Theo couldn’t help but think about Liam the rest of the party. His eyes would follow him, he would listen to his heartbeat. Eventually the party died down. Everyone left, including Liam. He had to drive Mason and Corey home because their car had broken down.

“Jenna, I can’t thank you enough for this party.” Theo said as they cleaned.

“You can thank me all you want, but it was Liam’s idea!” Jenna exclaimed. Theo was in shock. “Yep! I was just as surprised when he said he wanted to do it. He invited everyone, made a registry for you, and got the decorations. I helped him of course, but honestly he did most of the work.”

As if Liam hadn’t shocked him enough today, he was full of surprises. Theo really didn’t know what to do with that information. Liam had shown Theo a whole new side of him. This did not help Theo’s crush on him.

_ Buzz. Buzz.  _

 

**Mikey** : Hey Theo ;) I have friday night off, do you wanna get dinner?

 

**Theo** : Sure, I think I can get a sitter for Mollie.

 

**Mikey** : Can’t wait ;) See you then 

 

Theo had completely forgotten about Mikey. All he could think about was Liam. He loved Mollie’s charm bracelet and he loved his new necklace. He was certain that he would never take it off. However, he has a date with a different guy….But it’s not like Liam has shown any real interest besides a caring friend. 

Theo had gotten ready for bed, put Mollie down, and waited for Liam to come back. He waited. And waited. And waited. Eventually Theo fell asleep without being able to talking to Liam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and leave kudos! :)


	5. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mollie has her first fever and Theo goes crazy.

The day of Theo’s date has arrived. Liam had agreed to watch Mollie for Theo. Theo was nervous to ask, but Liam said that it was fine. Theo really wasn’t sure what to do on a date. He and Mikey agreed to meet at the restaurant and that relieved some of the stress from Theo. 

There was one thing lingering over Theo: Liam. Liam had barely spoken to Theo since he gave him his gifts. Theo hadn’t taken his necklace off since Liam gave it to him. Why was he doing this? Liam has given him no sign of reciprocating feelings until now. Why now?! He decided to just focus on his date and try not to think about it. 

He got dressed and went to say goodbye to Mollie. “Good bye baby girl. Have fun with Liam tonight.” He kissed her forehead. “Hmmm.” He picked her up. He noticed she was quiet. “Mollie, you’re warm.” Theo started to panic. “Okay, okay. It is fine. What medicine can a baby have?”

Theo heard footsteps. “Theo, your heart is racing like crazy, what’s wrong?” It was Liam’s voice as he came 

“Mollie’s burning up! What do I do?” Theo said panicking. 

“I don’t know!” Liam said. “Mom’s at work. I don’t think she is bad enough to take to the hospital.”

“She’ll be okay right?” Theo asked.

“Yes.” Liam said putting his hand on Theo’s shoulder. “She will be.” Theo felt at ease at his touch.

“Thank you.” Theo said. 

“Remember what I taught you about taking pain away?” Liam asked.

“Yes, but I haven’t done it since then.” Theo said.

“Try.” Liam said. “For Mollie.”

Theo placed his hand on her and took away some pain and Mollie seemed more at ease. “Okay, but she needs some meds or something.”

“Let me call my mom.” Liam left the room. Theo remained at Mollie’s side. “Okay she said it will be okay, get a fan and get some cool towels and we can pat her head. She will be fine.” 

Theo ran and grabbed all of those things. Liam set up the fans and Theo sat in a rocking chair patting Mollie’s head with the rag lightly. “Thank you, Liam.”

“You’re welcome.” Liam replied standing by the window. 

After an hour Mollie began to cool down. Liam noticed that Theo was drifting asleep. “Let me take her.” 

Theo loved seeing Liam hold his daughter. It put a huge smile on his face. “Wow.”

Liam smiled and then his face turned to horror. “Theo! Your date!”

“Shit!” Theo said running to get his phone.

“Language!” Liam said laughing.

Theo got to his room and picked up his phone. He had 3 missed calls and a few texts from Mikey.

 

**Mikey (7:45pm)** : Hey I got here a little early, I’ll grab a table :) 

 

**Mikey (8:05pm)** : Heyyy are you okay? 

 

**Mikey (8:27)** : If you didn’t want to go out, you could have just said so.

 

**Mikey (8:36)** : Fine, ghost me all you want. You’re a fucking ass.

 

**Mikey (8:47)** : I’m sorry. But you’re being a fucking dick for standing me up. So yeah no sorry, fuck you.

 

**Theo (8:59)** : Look, I am sorry. My daughter had a fever and I was helping her. My phone was not on me. My phone is not glued to my side. If you really thought I was ghosting you and would treat someone that way, you are sadly mistaken. Part of me was going to ask for a second chance, but after seeing all these texts you can fuck off. 

 

Theo was pissed. Liam walked in. “Theo, I can smell your anger from down the hall. What’s wrong?”

“It’s this guy. He thinks I ghosted him. He’s being an - he’s being a real jerk!” Theo said noticing Mollie and trying not to swear. 

“Give me your hand.” Liam said.

“What? Why?” Theo protested.

“Give me. Your hand.” Liam said sternly. Theo held out his hand and Liam took it. He felt calmer. 

“How are you doing that?” Theo asked.

“I learned that I can take more than physical pain from people. Lately, I’ve learned to take emotional pain away too. Scott can sorta do it, but I learned first!” Liam said proudly. 

“Th - Thank you.” Theo hugged Liam.

“You’re welcome.” Liam said. He didn’t let go of the hug. “I’m sorry you missed your date.”

Theo paused. “I’m not.”

Liam broke the hug. “Wh - what?” 

“I’m not. I was here for my daughter. Plus, I’m not ready to date, especially now that I’m a father. Plus, the last date I went on ended really badly.” Theo laughed.

“When was your last date?” Liam asked.

“Ummmm….with you….” Theo said innocently.

“Theo….how is that possible?” Liam said. “You’re insanely good looking. You’re sweet and amazing. How?”

Theo figured this was his window. “Because of you, Liam.”

Liam looked astonished. “Me?!”

“Yes you. Little Wolf, it’s always been you. I go to sleep, I dream of you. I wake up, I think of you. Now even more because we are in the same room! Liam, I have been in love with you for 8 years. 8 years. When we were hiding in the zoo I felt the spark, but when we got locked in the elevator I knew, I knew I loved you Liam Dunbar.” Theo stopped realizing he was monologuing. Liam looked back at him and said nothing. “Liam! Say  _ something. _ ” 

Liam didn’t say anything, instead he walked forward, he cupped Theo’s face and kissed him on the lips. “I’ve been in love with you too.”

Theo gasped. “You never said anything!”

“I was nervous. When we went on that date, I thought I was going to puke and all these years, I thought  _ I  _ messed it up!” Liam said.

“I thought  _ I  _ messed it up!!!” Theo said.

“ …..so we may have been together for all this time?” Liam asked.

“I guess so….one good thing came from us not being together. Mollie.” Theo said.

Liam smiled. “She is great.”

“There were times I wanted to have her call you Uncle Liam, but part of me hoped she would call you something else.” Theo blushed.

Liam also blushed, “And what’s that?” 

“Dad. Dad 2. Papa. Anything like that.” Theo laughed.

“Theo Raeken, is that how you ask someone out?” Liam said.

“No.” Theo pulled Liam close to him and looked into his eyes deeply. “Liam ‘Little Wolf’ Dunbar, will you please be my boyfriend?”

“Yes!” Liam wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. 

Liam and Theo heard and laugh and Mollie was looking at them. They knew their life together was going to be great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos :)


	6. In The Future...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens a few years into the future

2 Years Later

“I can’t believe it’s finally happening.” Liam said. “He’s out there, right?”

“Liam, shut the fuck up.” Mason said. “Theo loves you, he isn’t going to change his mind on the day of your wedding!” 

“I just can’t believe it’s happening.” Liam smiled.

The wedding began and Scott walked Theo down the aisle. Since his parents weren’t around anymore and he was the closest thing he had to a father figure. Theo stood at the altar and Liam came next with his parents. Theo’s smile grew on his face. He was so excited to marry the love of his life. The ceremony started and what made them both even happier was Mollie was there. This wedding wasn’t just uniting them as partners, but making a family. The reception began and Jenna was holding her granddaughter. 

“Dads!” Mollie said in excitement running to her dads. Theo didn’t want to use the term “stepdad” or “step grandparents” because they are her dad and grandparents. 

“Hey baby girl!” Theo said picking her up. “Your dads are married!” Theo kissed Liam.

“Ewwwwww dads!” Mollie said. The two laughed and couldn’t wait to see what comes next.

5 Years Later

“Mollie! It’s your first day of 1st grade!” Liam said.

“What if I shift in front of the others?” She said with fear in her voice. She had just started to get control of her shifts as a werecoyote. 

“You have the triskelion right?” Liam asked.

“Yes, dad.” She held it out. 

“There’s one other thing. Theo….can you get the box?” Liam asked.

“ _ The  _ box?!” Theo asked in amazement.

“Yes  _ the  _ box!” Liam barked.

Theo ran and brought back a box that had a thin layer of dust over it. “This is a gift I got you 5 years ago. We had a baby shower for you and I made you this. I wanted to wait until you were older to wear it.” He opened the box and showed her the bracelet. 

“Dad. It’s beautiful!” She said in excitement. “I love it, thank you!” She hugged him tight.

“Hurry, I see it!” Theo yelled from the window.

“I’m coming!” She yelled.

“I need a picture!” Theo sad.

“Dad, I’m going to miss the bus.” Mollie said.

“I am not going to be the only dad to not post that it’s their daughters first day of 1st grade!” Theo said. “Quick selfie, Liam here now!”

Liam bolted over to them. “Quick smile!” 

Theo snapped the picture. “It’s here!” 

“Bye dads! Love you!” Mollie said running out.

“Remember, it will be great!” Liam said smiling. The two men watched as their daughter ran to the bus on her first day of school.

“We did it.” Theo said. “She’s off to school.”

Liam hugged Theo and put his head on his shoulder. “I can’t believe we took the day off from work because we thought we’d be a wreck.” Liam looked and saw a tear in Theo’s eye. “Awww babe, it’s okay.”

“She’s just growing up so fast! I love her. I love you. I love our life.” Theo said.

“I love you too, Theo. I love her and I love our life together.” Liam said.

They sat on the couch cuddled up next to each other. Liam leaned on Theo’s shoulder. “I love you, Little Wolf.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “I love you too, Theo.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was short, but I hope you all loved it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, let me know in the comments what you think! And don't forget to leave kudos! :P


End file.
